


It's cold outside

by FoggyDevil



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anna Nelson doesn't even talk but she knows, Established Relationship, Father Lantom too, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Matt and Foggy are just dorks, because they just can't be serious, kinda un-betaed, they swear a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyDevil/pseuds/FoggyDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is a little shit, Foggy is a little shit, they can't be serious for ten minutes. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic in this fandom. And also the first fic that i wrote in English. 'Cause, yeah, it's not my first language.  
> I kinda have a beta, but not really. So, if you want to help and point out all the mistake, please do it. If you want to be my beta, I'll reward you with cookies and a lot of pictures of my cats (I have three of them, and they're all black).  
> Also, I'm just so bad at choosing a title.

 

 

 

“Hey Fog. Could you come with me to mass tonight?”

Foggy puts down the dried plate and picks up the glass his mother just washed.

They are spending Christmas eve at the Nelson’s, luckily with just half of the extended family; the other half is expected only for the next day, but Anna Nelson has still cooked for an army.

“Do I have to, Matt? You know I'm not a fan.”

Predictable answer. But Matt came prepared to this fight.

He tilts his head sheepishly, fidgeting with his dish towel. “I'd really like to finally introduce you to Father Lantom, that's all.”

And Foggy could swear he just saw his mother hiding a chuckle. He definitely heard her.

“Oh, come on, dude. Don't do that,” he complains “Not the sad puppy face. I hate the sad puppy face and you know it.”

Indeed **,** Matt knows. And he's going to shamelessly use it to his advantage. He bites his lip. “Please, Foggy?” he asks **,** a bit shyly. And that's it. Sad puppy face plus quiet begging always work the miracle. Foggy gives in.

“Jesus, Murdock. Okay, I'm coming with you tonight to finally meet your priest. I'm expecting a reward for this. Midnight is time for sleep, not for religious functions.”

“I'll take the deal, counselor.” Matt beams, bumping their shoulders together. Foggy bumps back and swats at him with his dish towel, catching a glimpse of his mother beaming at the clean plates. He honestly can't tell if she's smiling for them or for the plates. He’d like to think that smile is for them. He knows it's probably for the plates.

  


Walking out of the kitchen he does not see his mother giving Matt an high five.

  


* * *

  


Outside it's snowing, the church is cold, the bench is uncomfortable, mass is boring.

Foggy is stoic and a good boyfriend, so he wraps his scarf tighter around his neck and holds on until the end. And maybe he enjoys the choir.

At the end Matt introduces him to Father Lantom, and he's a very cool priest. Yes, he looks like he knows something that Foggy ignores, but maybe all priests are like that. He doesn't have lot of knowledge of priests. He has a lot of knowledge of Matt, though. And his experience is telling him that, by the way he's fidgeting with his cane and since it’s the fifth time that Foggy heard him swallow, Matt is nervous. So, once they're outside the church doors, Foggy stops him and asks if something is wrong. And of course Matt _man without fear_ Murdock answers that no, nope, no problem at all, don't i look fine, Foggy?

Matt is a terrible liar.

“Quit the bullshit, Murdock, you're clearly not fine. Is this a double D problem?”

Matt shakes his head and swallows again and, before Foggy can say something else, drops to his knees on the steps of the church. And Foggy freaks out because _holy shit did he faint?_

He tries to pull him back on his feet **,** but Matt hits him on his shin with his cane.

“Stop it Fog, I'm trying to do something here!”

Foggy almost chokes on his own spit.  
“ You can't give me a blowjob _in_ _the street_ , in front of your _Church_ , Matt, holy shit!”

“ _What_ ? Are you crazy, Foggy? Of course I'm not doing _that_ !”  
“ The fuck are you doing then, Murdock, stand up!” Foggy tries to pull him on his feet _again_ and Matt hits him _again_.

Foggy wonders if it would be socially unacceptable to throw the cane far far away from its visually impaired owner.  
“ Would you _shut the fuck up_ for a minute Nelson, geez!”

“Okay, fine! One minute and then you stand up, cause I don't want to hear you bitching about how your pants are wet and dirty and smell like pigeon shit.”

Matt’s face of righteous indignation stays for a good handful of seconds before he sighs **,** exasperated. Then he slaps his cane in Foggy’s hand, crossly grumbles _hold this_ , pulls out a little velvety box **,** and opens it, handing it out to Foggy.

“Marry me.”  
Foggy blinks and stares at the ring for what feels longer than the boring-ass mass.

_What the fuck?_

“What the fuck Matt, you didn't even actually _ask_ the question, worst proposal _ever_!”

“That's because you're so full of shit, Nelson, I swear to God! I had a really nice and sweet speech ready **.** ”

“I call bullshit right here, Murdock, your emotional constipation stops you from any kind of nice and sweet speech.”  
“Yeah, okay, _whatever_! Now, before I start bitching about wet and smelly pants, could you answer me already, counselor?”  
Foggy scoffs. “Fuck yeah I'll marry you, what the fuck, why did you even need to ask?”

Matt definitely does _not_ pout. Not even a little bit. He's better than that. “Well, technically I didn't actually ask, as you pointed out.” Okay, maybe he's not that better. And he can sense the disturbance in the Force caused by Foggy's eye-rolling.

“Fuck off, Matthew. Now stand up and put a ring on it,” he says, managing to actually pull him up, this time. Matt stands with the most put-upon expression, the _jerk_ .  
“ Fucking finally, Franklin!”  
“Fuck you, jerk. Don't call me Franklin,” he barks while Matt is slipping the ring on his finger. It's steel, simple and cold. It fits perfectly.

“Asshole,” Matt whispers against his lips, grinning like a madman.

“Shut up.”  
They kiss like they don't have a single care in the world, grin like loons, hug for a long time **,** and then they head back home **,** while the snow is starting to fall again.

 

 

 


End file.
